Aoshi nii chan ga Daisuki!
by reBeCCa a.k.a. dacrayZblaze1
Summary: Just a random fluff piece. Its a Cute moment, of when Aoshi was 14 and Misao was 4. Tis ultra fluffy. Enjoy! R&R. (One Shot)


Author's Notes: I seem to have lost my perversion there some were. So for now. I am writing this pointless one shot just for the hell of it

Aoshi-nii-chan ga Daisuki

It was a warm time and it was peaceful for now. I sighed, looking up at the clouds. It was amazing that I could afford such leisure at a time like this. The country was war torn and split into many different factions. The war had touched everywhere; it seemed, especially in Kyoto. Yet this garden seemed unscathed by the war. It was my own private corner of heaven.

As I turned to my side, I saw the little girl. She ran about, chasing after a butterfly. Her black hair swished merrily as she chased the insect that fluttered daintily over the flowers. Her blue eyes were filled with mirth. Her chubby legs could not carry her fast enough or high enough to reach the butterfly. She tripped and tears formed in her eyes.

"AOSHIII-NIII-CHANNNNNN!" She bawled at the top of her 4 year old lungs. They were very powerful lungs, I tell you.

"Maa, maa, Misao-chan!" I replied, turning over and getting up. I sighed; observing the clouds had been peaceful. It removed the images of blood from me. "Aoshi-nii-chan is coming, Misao-chan."

I got up and walked over to her. Her large eyes were filled with tears, and her face was tear stained and streaked with dirt. I knelt next to her.

"Misao-chan hurt here, Aoshi-nii-chan!" she shrieked in my ear. She started to point to random parts of her body. "Misao-chan hurt here."

I pulled a cloth from my pocket. I took the flask of water I had with me and dampened the cloth slightly. I started to wipe Misao's face free of dirt, tears and mucous. Then I noticed her knee was dirty. I poured water on it and cleaned it off with my sleeve. Her knee was slightly scraped so I cleaned it carefully. I pulled Misao into my lap and began to rock her gently. She immediately popped her thumb in her mouth and smiled contentedly.

After a while, she took her thumb out of her mouth and looked at me.

"Aoshi-nii-chan! Aoshi-nii-chan!" she said.

"Yes, Misao-chan?" I asked politely.

"Kiss Misao-chan's boo-boo!" she exclaimed, pointing to her own knee. "Kiss Misao-chan's BOO-BOO!"

I was about to refuse, but she pouted her lip and said, "Pwitty pwease?"

What can I say? I relented. I am a sucker for Misao's pouts after all! They are so damn cute.

I bent my head over and kissed her bruised knee lightly. When I came back up, Misao threw her chubby arms around my neck. She planted a sloppy 4-year-old kiss on my cheek.

"Aoshi-nii-chan ga daisuki!" She told me.

My heart fluttered rapidly for a moment. I loved the time I spent with Misao. It was the most peaceful.

"Boku mo, Misao-chan ga daisuki." I affirmed. _Me too._

Misao laughed her bubbly laughter and my heart was happy.

* * *

The days of fall and winter were nigh. The wartime was also rapidly approaching. No longer did I spend leisure time contemplating the clouds, or kissing Misao-chan's boo-boos. How I wished I could live in peace. Fighting was annoying me dearly. I had to be in constant training. I had no problem with training; it was just that I wished I could have a time to goof off. 

Be _normal,_ for once. But then again, I am an onmitsu. Fighting and training are normal for me.

It is nothing but a foolish thought.

I moved seamlessly through the kata. Okina stood observing me from the sidelines. His face seemed to disapprove of something. I questioned him with my look.

"What is it?" I asked, irked that he seemed to find something wrong.

"Its too perfect!" he declared. "You seem so mechanical! Where is the emotion? The passion?"

I frowned. Why did that old bat want me to be full of mistakes? I began to stretch and then I sat down. I crossed my legs and closed my eyes. I tried to empty my head of all thoughts. Somewhere far above me, I heard Okina's voice saying, _Think only of the peaceful, only of the peaceful…_

My mind's eye settled on Misao. She was such an angel. I would not trade my time with her for anything. Almost as if on cue, I heard screeching in the hallway. My instinct was to get up and see what it was, but I knew better than to do that. I heard the chaos headed this way.

"Misao-chan! Misao-chan!" yelled Omasu. "Give me back the tray!"

"NO!" Misao-chan screeched. "I'm taking Aoshi-nii-chan his tea!"

"His tea!" Omasu yelled in disbelief. "You're taking him his tea without the teacup and the pot of TEA!"

I heard the door sliding open, to reveal a hopping Misao and a panting Omasu. I saw that Misao had a small onmitsu outfit on, complete with the arm guards and everything. She looked so cute. I smiled at her and she ran to me and set the tea tray in front of me. She ran up to Omasu and snatched the cup out of her hand.

"I'll pour the tea, Misao-chan," Omasu informed her. Misao pouted and her eyes filled with tears.

"I wanna pour Aoshi-nii-chan's tea!" she bawled.

"Misao-chan," I spoke softly. "Come over here."

She walked over to me, and I pulled her into my lap. She kept on crying.

"Misao-chan is a good girl, ne?" I told her in the same soft tone of voice.

"H-hai! Aoshi-nii-chan! Misao-chan is a good girl," she affirmed.

"Will Misao-chan stop crying since she is a good girl?" I asked her. She nodded and I started to wipe away her tears. "Let Omasu-chan pour the tea, but I will only take the tea from Misao-chan. Only Misao-chan can give me the tea in my hands."

Misao nodded, understanding what I asked her. Omasu gave me a disapproving look because she claimed I spoiled Misao too much. That was not true! So what if I let her have her way every now and then? She was a cute four-year-old. It was excusable.

You try and refuse Misao-chan when she is pouting her little pout or she has her arms around your neck, whining.

HA! You would not be able to do it either.

Anyways. Omasu poured the tea into the cup. Misao leapt off my lap and took the cup and immediately presented me with it.

"Domo, Misao-chan."

"Doi Tashimashite, Aoshi-kun," growled Omasu.

I laughed a little, and said, "Sumimasen… Omasu-chan."

Her look promised me pain later. "If Misao-chan wasn't four, you two would have so been together! You baka!"

I put my tea down and stood in front of her. "Omasu," I said seriously. "She is four, and I am fourteen. That is impossible. I am with you now, am I not?"

"It is only for now," she replied. She gave me a look, but that did not stop her from hugging me.

Then I felt a pounding on my leg. I looked down to see Misao trying to pry Omasu and I apart.

"ATASHI NO AOSHI-NII-CHAN! ATASHI NO AOSHI-NII-CHAN!" (My Aoshi! My Aoshi!) Misao yelled.

Omasu laughed and let me go. Misao attached herself to my leg and stuck her tongue out at Omasu. If I did not know any better, I would have said Misao was jealous and was throwing Omasu a killer look. But she was 4! That was impossible…

"Aoshi-nii-chan is mine!" Misao declared vehemently to my leg. Omasu laughed.

"It seems you have another girl whose heart you have stolen, Aoshi-kun," Okina declared.

"But she is 4, she is only a little girl!" I protested.

"No, Aoshi-kun," replied Omasu. "She is a little woman, and at times, likeright now for instance, a little pest."

Okina and Omasu exited the room, leaving me with Misao. I pried Misao from my leg. She sat on the floor and observed me with curious eyes. I began to stretch. Misao started to imitate me. I slowed down so she could copy me exactly. As I stood up, Misao did also. I figured that since she was growing up in a ninja household, she would eventually have to learn kempo. She was young, and it was a good a time as any to teach her.

Misao stood next to me, paying close attention to what I was doing. I began with simple breathing. She imitated me.

I moved to the simplest kata I knew and I began to teach Misao the basics. Misao-chan smiled as she began to do exactly as I did.

My heart was glad; I smiled too.

* * *

Author's NOtes: I dont no why i wrote this, but yeah. it was a little idea that i had. and yesh. i am in sort of a perversion dry spell. but ne ways. i just had to crank this out before i went mad with the idea. 

Dont you think its cute?

Review! review!


End file.
